Siblings
by KainTheVampire
Summary: Kankurou gets a call from Temari and ens up in tears
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto.

Please enjoy or something...

* * *

Kankurou went to the bed and noticed his mobile lying there, so he picked it up and noted that he had a missed call. It was from his sister, Temari. He called her and she answered after awhile.  
"Hi, I saw that you called. Sorry, I didn't notice." He said and laughed nervously.  
"Kanky, is it you?"  
"Of course it is." He heard something was wrong with her voice, hesitated and then asked if something was wrong.  
"I… I wanted to say good bye."  
"W-what do you mean by that?" he panicked, since he knew that Temari had been depressed because of problems with Shikamaru, her boyfriend, lots and lots of problems. She started to talk about what had happened lately and Kankurou clenched his teeth. He wanted to kill Shikamaru, let him pay for what he had done to Temari. Kankurou had met him once, when Temari was planning to dump him but they ended up together as they always had. He had warned Shikamaru from hurting his sister again, but apparently he had ignored it.  
"I'm so sorry, Kankurou… I wanted to say good bye and thanks… You've done so much for me…" she whispered. "We won't talk or see each other again."  
"But you can't! You can't leave me like this! I…" he felt the tears that tried to escape his eyes, he forced them to stay.  
"Good bye…" Kankurou was silent for a moment.  
"Good bye, Tem…" and then Temari hung up. The tears started to flow, he couldn't stop them anymore. His beloved sister was planning to leave him. He fell down at the bed, pressed his pillow against his face and let the tears fall. "If I'm lucky enough she might change her mind… Or she won't succeed… She… She wouldn't leave me like this, would she?" he refused to believe it. De didn't want to believe it. Temari was one of the most important people he had. The one who had always stood up for him, cheered him on… She couldn't just do that to him, could she?


	2. Chapter 2

First of all: I don't own the characters

Second of all: I don't really thing personalities match the original characters but meh, I don't have the energy to care

Third of all (that sounded weird): Vomiting is disgusting D:

* * *

Kankuro yawned as he checked through his regular websites, planning to go to sleep as soon as he was finished. After he had checked so he had no more messages on the forum he was part of he started turning down the screen of his laptop and then realized that he hadn't checked his mail. He let out another long yawn when he opened the website for his mail and suddenly he stopped yawning and he felt his throat closing up to not let air out or in.

Then he felt something quickly coming up his throat and he quickly turned his head and saved the bed from the vomit that came out of his mouth just a second later. He looked down on the floor, great his everyday clothes were lying there, he groaned before he turned his head to the laptop again, it had to be a mistake.

He grabbed the mouse and slowly moved it over to the mail he had spotted while telling himself that it was one of those annoying spam mails that came from time to time, it had to be, he didn't know what to do otherwise. Click, and the mail opened.

_**Subject:**_ Hi...

**From: **Temari

**Sent:** April 16

**To: **Kankuro

Three days ago... Kankuro, felt that he was about to vomit again and quickly turned his head and felt himself cry this time, not sure if it was because of the mail or because vomiting was gross.

_Hi, Kankuro, it's me: Tem.. .. Temari, your Time Slime buddy_

_I've been in a horrible place emotionally the latest few years_

Me too, Kankuro thought and looked at the mail with a frown.

_-after all that happened and really didn't have the energy to keep in touch with someone from my "old" life. But I really miss you and the others._

… _I guess that was it..._

_Reply if you get this._

Kankuro stared at it for a long time, not sure how to react but then felt the vomit coming again and quickly turned his head to vomit on the floor and his clothes, the clothes he never ever was going to wear again.

He then kept staring at the mail before he pressed the reply button.

_Hi, Tema-nee... Does that mean you're feeling better now? At least a little bit..? I've missed you a lot._

_I haven't felt so good lately either, but it's obviously for a completely other reason (at least until I found out that you were at least kind of fine and... and alive, from your mom._

He stared at it, thinking that he should be writing something more, it was too short. He should explain how much he missed her, how worried he was, how angry he had been, how he had tried to erase her from his memory since the memory was so painful but he just couldn't. He didn't find the words, he felt very empty and didn't really know how to react, he read what he had written again, sighed and pressed Send.

Then the vomit came again, this really wasn't good for his body.. Maybe it would be better if she hadn't contacted him... No, he slapped himself, stupid thought, very stupid. He kept staring at the screen and then turned it down, deciding to sleep like he had planned earlier.

He lied down with his head on his soft pillow but he didn't fell asleep instead he just lied there with wide open eyes until the tears came, not sure if it was tears of sadness or joy, or something else, all he knew was that he was crying and was unable to stop.


End file.
